


Loneliest Light

by QueenPaige (PatchworkRoyalty)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Best Friends, Could Be Destiel, Doesn't Have to Be, During the Apocolypse, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Season/Series 05, Serious Pep Talk, Support, The Beacon - A Fine Frenzy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 03:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatchworkRoyalty/pseuds/QueenPaige
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even Dean Winchester needs someone to talk to and Castiel will always be there for him.</p><p>(Fic previous titled 'The Beacon')</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loneliest Light

**Author's Note:**

> Keeping the Summary and notes short; I hope the story and song speak for themselves, I tend to over explain when I get going. I love the song, I had to write something. I hope you like it.  
> (The end notes are links to the song and it's lyrics if you're interested)

It happened very rarely but sometimes, after a big job, Dean liked to call Castiel down to earth to talk over a couple of beers. The angel had lots of stories to tell, a thousand lifetimes worth, but he was also a good listener, never judging or interrupting. As brave a face as the eldest Winchester put on, even he needed to talk sometimes.

It was just such an occasion that night as the warrior of heaven sat across from Dean, listening to him talk about his past; a subject he only drifted onto when he had downed enough alcohol.

“And now with the apocalypse” he laughed humorlessly “Yeah, I’ve been through a lot of crap. Anyone else would have would have snapped, just ended it all” then his face grew serious and more than a little sad as he took another drink of beer “I have thought about it. I never actually did it because I can’t just leave Sammy here by himself; I have to show him we never give up.” The hunter took a deep breath before continuing quietly “It’s just hard, you know?” then the eldest Winchester propped his elbows up on the table and bowed his head, running a hand though his hair.

Castiel watched his friend in silence for a while, surprised by what he had just heard, before putting a firm hand on Dean’s shoulder.

“I know it’s hard, I know most people would have given up, but you are not most people, Dean, you are one of the strongest human beings there is and one of the most dependable. You stepped up to fill in for what your parents couldn’t be for your brother even though you were young and inexperienced yourself; that you stood by him and continue to stay strong for him is incredible. You have saved so many people, risked your life for them even though you don’t have to; I know it feels natural to you but so many others would turn a blind eye when they could have helped, just pretending they didn’t see. I’ve seen it happen over and over throughout history. You are different.”  
The angel then moved his hand from his friends shoulder to under his chin, tilting the hunter’s head back up so their eyes met.  
“You are an inspiration to me, Dean Winchester, and you have taught me so much. To me you are the brightest star, shining alone in comparison with the rest; a perfect example of humanity. It is an honor for me to stand by you, to fight by you, and I can not imagine a world without you.”  
When he was finished, Castiel dropped his hand back down to the table, never looking away from the Winchester’s eyes.

“Thank you, Cas” Dean croaked out after a stunned silence

“Always my pleasure, Dean” Castiel said with a faint smile

**Author's Note:**

> The Beacon - A Fine Frenzy
> 
> Song: http://grooveshark.com/s/Beacon/4A7mbj?src=5  
> Lyrics: http://www.lyricsmode.com/lyrics/a/a_fine_frenzy/beacon.html  
> Song w/ Lyrics: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IZl53bwHuaE


End file.
